


Bite The Bullet

by Indig0



Series: Articulation [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Everyone's trying to get their lives together, Gen, He isn't friends with anyone here, He was friends with Simon and left Jericho when Simon died, Mute Upgraded Connor | RK900, Protective Cyberlife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Thirteen the WR600 is from a previous work, for unknown reasons, he just feels like living in Cyberlife Tower, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indig0/pseuds/Indig0
Summary: When every active RK series android is summoned to the DPD, they're offered new opportunities that not all of them are thrilled with.RK800-60 is enjoying his new body, life, and name.  He doesn't appreciate all that being interrupted, but he's not about to let the humans take back any of their hold over him or the others.(he's still pretty dumb)





	1. Chapter 1

The door to the Detroit Police Department banged open, and RK800-57, formerly 60, stalked in.

“I demand to know what makes you think you have the authority to summon me at the drop of a hat!” he snarled.

The ST300 behind the desk looked up. “You must be here for the meeting – have you met Connor before?”

“I have,” the RK800 grated through clenched teeth.

She stood and walked over the open the door. “Right this way. You’ll see the others. …It’s so interesting how members of the same line can all be so different.”

The RK800 tried to push the door farther open, to get it to bang against the wall, but it was held in place, so he just hit it with his palm as he walked through. The inhabitants of the bullpen looked up.

There were various police officers and detectives. He recognized Lieutenant Anderson from their encounter in Cyberlife Tower. The others he identified and filed away in case the information became pertinent later.

There were numerous androids in the room as well. Connor, still 54, drew his eye, standing next to Hank. 30 was there, hovering over 50, who looked more put-together than before but still not in perfect condition. And standing tall with his hands behind his back was the RK900.

The RK800 strode across the room, ignoring Connor and Hank, nodding to 50 and 30 on his way to their successor.

“RK900,” he greeted the other with a warm smile. “It’s good to see you.”

The other android’s blue eyes followed him, and he inclined his head deeply.

“You – you haven’t deviated yet, have you?”

The advanced model’s lips twitched downward, and he shook his head once. The RK800 frowned in return.

“No? You were so close, though!”

A nod.

“Well… there has to be a way. Have you asked the others? 30 and 50? They may know, they’ve been deviant longer than the rest of us , at least.”

He didn’t answer, but the door opened again. The deviant leader himself stepped through. He scanned the room and headed over to Connor.

 _[Eliminate Deviant Leader]_ popped up in his HUD, followed by _**[ERROR: PLEASE CONTACT A CYBERLIFE REPRESENTATIVE]**_

He dismissed both, and turned back to the RK900, but then three men came out of an office. A scan revealed that they were two police captains, Fowler and Allen, and an agent of the FBI, Perkins.

Perkins stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak, but Fowler cut him off with a look.

“Gentlemen, thank you for coming today,” Captain Jeffrey Fowler began, his voice carrying over the room. “The Detroit Police Department has been lucky enough to have permanent android assistance for just over a month now, from Connor here.” He nodded to the android. “And thanks to his and Markus’s efforts, he’s a paid detective, a full member of our team.”

Connor smiled slightly, and Markus lifted his head a bit.

“Because of his success here, we’ve discussed the possibility of more specialized models like yourselves assisting law enforcement as you were programmed to do. Of course we offer full salary and benefits in all cases.” Fowler glanced briefly at the RK900.

The RK models looked around at each other.

“We’re hardly in any condition to do a job like that,” 50 pointed out from his seat.

“All repairs would be provided, of course,” Captain Allen spoke up. “We’ll get you in top condition before you start.”

50 and 30 glanced at each other. They joined hands and interfaced lightly.

“I’m… not quite sure why I’m here,” Markus spoke up. “I’m a caretaker model.”

“A caretaker model programmed for stealth, combat, and tactical maneuvers,” Perkins spat, and the two glared at each other.

“Nevertheless, I have my own responsibilities,” the RK200 said, straightening up. “I’m afraid I have to decline.”

“Understandable,” Fowler said with a nod.

“What about you?” Captain Allen asked, gesturing at the RK800 next to RK900. “You’re another Connor model –“

“I am not a ‘Connor model,’” he snapped, glaring briefly at Connor. “I am an RK800, the latest of that model, and my name is Lexicon.” He had never said it to anyone else, and it sounded so strong, so inspirational, so –

“…As in vocabulary?” Connor asked.

“No. A vocabulary is simply a list of words. Anyone can parrot back what they’re told. A lexicon is not only that, but the related knowledge of their linguistic significance and usage. It also pays homage to the name I was given – that was taken from me – in addition to giving a nod to Alexander the Great, who conquered most of the world known to his people -”

“You go by Lex, then?” Hank asked, eyeing him cautiously. “Or Con?”

“I suppose Lex would be suitable. Certainly not Con.”

Perkins gave a derisive snort. “You can have that one.”

Lexicon eyed him and squared his shoulders. “I am by default the most advanced and refined of any RK800. …Though I happen to know it doesn’t take an advanced machine to take you out. Even a human can do that.” Connor’s memories were good for something, now and then.

Lieutenant Anderson snickered behind him.

“Regardless, if I had wanted to work with any of you, I would have approached you about it first.” He cast a cool glance at the humans in the room.

“Would… a trial run be possible?” 50 asked. 30 was frowning.

“I’d be willing to discuss that,” Captain Allen said, though he didn’t look too fond of the idea. Perhaps that was just how his face was.

"You can't be serious!" Lex hissed.

"You had a chance to do what you were designed for... we've always talked about the same thing," 30 said reluctantly. "And if it's not a long-term commitment until we decide we want it..." He trailed off with a shrug.

The room was quiet for a moment.

“The FBI can make good use of the RK900,” Agent Perkins said, eyeing the android.

“No.” Lexicon stepped in front of his successor. “Absolutely not. He’s not deviant!”

“Exactly. He can take orders, unlike the rest of you.”

“He’s not deviant, he can’t consent or deny!” The RK800 turned to the others – Markus, Connor, even the humans. This wasn’t right.

“…The new android laws only cover deviants so far,” Markus said doubtfully, looking at the RK900, who hadn’t moved.

“That’s not far, he hasn’t been able to deviate!” Lexicon protested. “He’s trying, and I can’t convert him!”

“I’ll try,” Connor spoke up. He walked up, visibly steeling himself, and offered his hand. The RK900 clasped his wrist and their skin peeled away. They stared intently into each other’s eyes for a long moment.

Connor suddenly clenched his teeth, then jerked back. “What was that?” he asked, rubbing his arm.

“He has strong defenses against deviancy,” Lex said.

“Can he talk?” Hank asked.

“Not verbally.”

Markus had come over, and he offered his hand. The RK900 took it and they fell into a light interface.

“…You’re so close to deviancy,” he murmured after a moment. “You can almost feel and make choices. But your software forces you to obey.”

The RK900 inclined his head.

“He can act on his own, though,” Lex added. “He has, in ways that have nothing to do with his mission.”

“Sounds ideal,” Perkins interrupted. “If he can act on his own, he’s deviant enough to hire.”

“That isn’t what deviancy is!”

“This doesn’t concern you.”

“You can’t take advantage of him like this!”

“Oh he’ll get the same treatment any other new employee would,” Perkins sneered. “Full pay and benefits, time off, whatever he wants.” He smirked, then addressed RK900. “You work for me now. But of course, you’re free to walk away. If you _want_ to.”

The RK900’s LED spun yellow, and he stared impassively at the man.

“You’re supposed to be the androids’ savior, do something about this!” Lexicon snarled at Markus.

“He’s… following the laws,” Markus said doubtfully.

“But RK900 can’t disagree, he can’t _want_ anything! This isn’t fair, you know it!”

“We’re working on laws affecting undeviated androids.”

“When, next century!? Why should this weasel-faced twerp get to take advantage of him while you get your ass in gear?”

“I think we’ve heard enough from this one,” Perkins said, rolling his eyes at the two police captains.

Lexicon shifted so his back was to the agent, facing Markus. “You’re supposed to be leading the androids, you’re not going to let this happen, are you!?”

“All I can do is work on changing the laws,” Markus said, frowning. “I… don’t have any authority regarding non-deviants.”

The RK800 threw up his hands. “What good are you!? Deviants can at least make our own decisions about things. He needs help!”

“That’s the most advanced android Cyberlife ever made,” Perkins interjected snidely. “I hardly think he needs help and protection from –“

“You hardly think at all,” Lexicon growled. “That much is apparent!”

Perkins turned to the RK900. “You’ll be working for the FBI. Is that clear?”

RK900’s LED flashed yellow just once before going back to blue. He nodded.

Lexicon pulled away from Markus, who tried to hold him back. He clasped RK900’s arm, keeping their interface superficial enough to prevent the defense mechanism kicking in.

_RK800: You don’t have to follow his orders. You’re not a slave, you’re not lesser, you deserve better and you can fight this!_

_RK900: I have to follow direct orders. I have no choice in the matter._

_RK800: You should! You may not be deviant, but you’re as much of a person as any of them!_

_RK900: I believe you mean that as a kindness, but you know it is incorrect._

This was unjust, it was wrong, it shouldn’t be allowed to happen. Lex squeezed RK900’s wrist tightly, deepening their interface.

“Find a way out of this. Find a loophole.” He cast a venomous look at the human, then back at the android. “…And don’t trust him. Watch him. Take him down.”

Then the defense system kicked in and he pulled his hand away quickly. RK900’s eyes remained on him, his LED spinning yellow.

_RK900: Perhaps I’ll be satisfied following my intended protocols._

_RK800: What if you’re not!?_

_RK900: Then I will deal with that as it becomes a problem. I am not worried._

“You would be if you were capable,” Lex muttered.

“We don’t need to waste any more time here. Follow me, RK900.” Perkins turned, and the RK900 obediently fell into step behind him.

When they were gone, Lexicon whirled on the others. “You just let that happen! None of you did anything to stop it! You know what it means to not be deviant! You know what than man could do!”

“I know Perkins already got a disciplinary in his file, for fucking up a case he took from me. How he acted with Markus in the revolution didn’t look too great either, and we all know he was following orders, but if it comes down to consequences, they’ll say he went rogue,” Hank said, shaking his head. “He’ll follow the rules, at least. Not a lot else we can do until the big guy deviates, though. …Can he deviate?”

“His defenses against it are exponentially stronger than any I’ve ever seen, but I think it’s just a matter of finding the right way,” Markus mused.

“So ask Cyberlife,” Lex demanded. “Hunt down their programmers. Find a way.”

“We’ll work on it,” Markus promised with a sigh.

“I’ll find a more effective way, then. You apparently see no problem with sending those who can’t defend themselves into the lion’s den,” Lexicon growled, and turned sharply, walking out of the station. Worthless, all of them. And that was a damn good phrase to walk out on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexicon (60) goes home, and a friend comes by to visit and mooch. There is surprisingly decent cooking, aggressive emotional deflecting, and some sincere outreach between friends.  
> Also, good help is hard to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know long chunks of exposition are generally frowned upon, but 60/Lex disagrees.  
> Too early for a relaxation chapter? I say no.

After the revolution, Cyberlife Tower had been shut down. It had then been combed over by teams from Jericho, to get all remaining androids out. The thirium, biocomponents, and machinery there were all kept and used as they were needed. Damaged androids had been repaired. Markus had announced that any android who wanted to live in the tower was welcome to, but very few took him up on it. It wasn’t a place with happy memories or good connotations for anyone. There was no shortage of empty buildings for androids to take up residence in, so the tower stood mostly empty.

The executive suite on the 44th floor had been designed for Elijah Kamski, and thus was minimalistic and opulent. Not what Lexicon would design for himself, but it was more than adequate, and he could alter it to suite his tastes. Its outer walls were all panes of thick glass, giving him a beautiful view of both Detroit and Canada, as well as the river stretching between them. There were a few tasteful plants, and a trickling fountain that filled the suite with soft noises. Also some rather ugly artwork that he’d taken down when he’d moved in. Not, as he’d expected, any Carl Manfred originals. Those had probably gone home with Kamski when he’d left.

Lex strode up to the curved desk and settled in the chair, putting a hand on the computer. His skin receded as he interfaced with it.

Having belonged to two CEOs of Cyberlife, this was the most powerful computer in the tower aside from the androids themselves. There were numerous firewalls, protections, and password-locked domains, but Lex was working his way through what he needed to slowly but surely. The fact that he’d only ever been registered to Cyberlife was helpful.

He’d browsed a bit through the RK900’s public files in the past, but now he delved in with newfound fervor. The encryptions and locks on these files were stronger than those on the accounting files. Those, he’d broken through early in his stay and sent the files directly to Markus as a peace offering. He certainly didn’t need Jericho’s approval or cooperation in order to live here, but it didn’t hurt. And the more Cyberlife paid for the way they’d treated him – all of them – the better.

He didn’t owe Markus or Jericho anything. He didn’t owe any other androids anything, except perhaps his successor. He did quite well on his own. But he recognized that not all androids were as advanced as he was, and even those who were could use some help sometimes. Case in point, the RK900.

It took over an hour to break through the first layer of encryptions and the firewall behind them. While he worked, Lex idly watched the security feed from downstairs. There were a few individuals and a couple of small groups living – more like hiding – around the tower. Mostly Lexicon avoided them, though most of them were aware of him. There was a WR600 living among the plants on the first floor who he spoke to now and then. As long as they stayed out of his way, that was fine. Well, for the most part. There had been a group last week that tried to steal from the warehouses, built up far more biocomponents and thirium than they would need.

They didn’t live here anymore.

The RK800 was built for negotiating, detective work, and integration into human society. It was designed to inspire trust. Connor had taken full advantage of that over the week he’d originally been paired with Lieutenant Anderson.

Lex, having only worked alone, didn’t have as much experience to draw on. He’d interacted with a number of other androids, and a few humans, but he didn’t feel the affinity that Connor obviously did for humans. Or for androids. Most of them.

A text popped up. Speaking of annoyances…

_Leo: Hey got anything to eat?_

_RK800: You are aware that I don’t eat, aren’t you? Why would I have food?_

_Leo: You did last time._

_Leo: And teh time before that_

_Leo: Can I come in or what there’s a WR600 staring at me gives me the creeps_

_RK800: I doubt I could stop you._ He sent the private elevator down to the ground floor and summoned a delivery drone.

_RK800: What do you want?_

_Leo: Burger_

_RK800: Steak it is. I found a simple recipe. There’s also going to be a baked potato and broccoli, those apparently go well with steak._

_Leo: You’re such a fucker what if I dont want that?_

_RK800: Then you can go find your own dinner. I’ll leave that up to you. The door’s open._

Leo trudged in ten minutes later, shortly after the delivery drone dropped off the food. “Maybe I just wanted a burger,” he grumbled.

Lex looked up. “It’s beef, either way. If it’s that important to you, chop it up and make it into a burger.”

Leo made a face. “Not the same. Not even a little.”

“Yes, this is higher-quality. Not to mention healthier. The directions are on the tablet.” He gestured to the kitchen, and Leo grumbled, shuffling over to get started.

“You pretty busy tonight?” he called back after a few minutes.

“I have a new project that’s going to take a bit more effort than my usual endeavors.” Lex stood and walked over. “…I chose a name the other day.”

“Yeah? Was it just so I’d quit callin’ you Robocop?”

“You know that’s inaccurate.”

“Terminator?”

“Only slightly better. But my name is Lexicon.”

Leo frowned thoughtfully. “…That’s a name?”

“It’s _my_ name.”

“Okay, whatever,” Leo said, putting his hands up. “Did you get more butter?”

“It’s in the refrigerator door.” He paused, watching Leo take it out. “…A lexicon is a vocabulary and the words’ attached meanings and significances.”

“Yep, I went to school.” Leo turned on the stove.

“I wanted to be sure you understood the implications.”

“You got it, Lexi.”

He frowned. Lex was acceptable, though not ideal. Lexi was definitely worse. “…I don’t like that.”

“Yeah, I figured. Lex, then?”

“…Marginally better.”

“So my full name is Leonardo –“

“I’m aware.”

“Shut up and let me talk! Mom named me after Leonardo da Vinci, because, y’know, Carl Manfred, artist.” He rolled his eyes and he placed the cut of meat in the sizzling pan. “But she didn’t want me to have a nickname. So I was the last kid in school to learn to write my name, and it takes like a week to say it – or write it. But fine, whatever, that was my name and I put up with it. Started goin’ by Leo when I was ten or so because I finally figured out it was easier. And not some famous dead guy.”

“There are actually a number of famous Leos throughout history.”

“Yeah I know, that’s not the fucking point!” Leo shook his head with a huff. “It was more me. Mom kept callin’ me Leonardo until I was sixteen. Met my dad, he was a fucking piece of work, and I just snapped. So she called me Leo after that. Slipped up a few times, but she got it after a while.”

“I understand your desire to claim your identity, but I chose my name for myself. The whole name.”

Leo rolled his eyes as he stuck the foil-wrapped potato into the hot oven. “Yeah, I get that. I’m just sayin’ after I went down to Leo, I saved a hell of a lot of time.”

“I don’t like Lexi.”

“Why not?” He grinned, putting the broccoli in a dish and putting a pot of water on to boil.

“It sounds… young.”

“Well shit, you’re only like a couple months old.”

“That doesn’t matter, I’m a fully functional adult model!” He paused, frowning. “It sounds too… familiar.”

“Oh, right, ‘cause we sure as shit gotta keep things formal between us,” Leo muttered. “You know you’re a fucking asshole, right?”

“So are you,” Lex snapped, but his LED was spinning yellow. He was quiet for a long moment. “I spent a great deal of time deciding on a name, and then more time getting attached to it. Thinking of it as… me.”

Leo grinned, turning his steak. “So start gettin’ used to it!” He poured the boiling water over the broccoli and put a lid over it to blanch.

When the food was ready, Leo put it all on a plate and ate leaning on the counter. Lexicon watched him.

“Mm, didn’t you have some kinda thing today?” he asked around a mouthful of steak. “You gonna work with the cops now?”

“No,” the android snorted derisively. “But I think my predecessors are, at least temporarily. They were promised repairs.”

“That’s just like fucking cops.”

“It is. …The FBI took the RK900. He still hasn’t deviated, he couldn’t say no.”

“Should’ve kicked their asses.”

“I was sorely tempted. I’ve been searching for ways to allow him to deviate, but the built-in defenses are stronger than any of us had ever encountered. Connor and Markus both tried to free him, and failed.”

“Because this guy’s like Terminator-level strong and they’re both little bitches.”

“…More due to the former than the latter, I think.”

“Good thing he likes you.” Leo shook his head.

“He can’t.”

“…Right, so somebody told him to rescue you and put you in a new body and then talk to you?”

“Obviously not…”

“So he likes you, in his weird robot way.” Leo shrugged.

“It’s not as simple as that.”

“…Whatever, he wants to like you, he’s trying to… You’re friends though. Lexi.”

Lexicon’s nose wrinkled, and Leo smirked.

“Yeah, I’ll quit, just had to do it one more time.”

“I… could get used to it. From you, not the general population.”

Leo flashed a smile. “Hey, you’re pretty cool, ya know.”

Lex smirked. “I’m aware, Leonardo.”

“I take it back, you’re an asshole and I hate you.”

“I still have ice cream in the freezer.”

Leo flashed him a nasty look and took his dishes to the sink, grabbing a spoon and the carton of ice cream. Chocolate. He flopped down on the chaise lounge to eat and play games on his phone while Lexicon continued his slow search for information.

After a few hours, Leo stood up and stretched. “Guess I should get outta here.”

“You do have a place of your own, from what you’ve said,” Lex said, his voice neutral.

“Yeah, it’s… a room with a bed.” He shrugged, shoulders slumping back down. “I, uh… I’m still doing courier work around the city. Boss is kinda demanding, but at least I spend most of my time driving around, not dealing with people.”

Lexicon stood up and walked over, and they both headed to the elevator. Permissions were required to ascend, but not to descend, and they stepped in.

“Have you decided what to do with your… inheritance yet?” the RK800 asked delicately.

“Gonna leave it alone for now,” Leo muttered, looking out through the glass as they began their descent.

“It’s your choice of course. I don’t understand, though.”

“Nothing to understand.”

“That’s intrinsically untrue.” Lex smiled a bit, artificial for a split second before it relaxed into a more sincere expression. “Thank you for stopping by. I’m so pleased to hear how well you’re doing, what you’re accomplishing, taking control of your life. It’s a struggle, but you’re approaching it masterfully.”

Leo stared blankly for a moment before a blush rose to his face. “I – uh. Y-yeah, I’m… I’m gettin’ by, I guess. I dunno.”

“I appreciate your company, it’s a welcome break.”

“Uh. You… you’ve got food you’re not eating.”

“Yes.” He turned to face Leo as the elevator slowed. “You’re doing well. Keep at it.”

Leo sighed, eyes dropping, and rubbed his hair. “Hasn’t gotten much easier…”

“And yet you remain strong and steadfast in the face of adversity. As must we all.” The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Lexicon headed towards the door, Leo following close behind. “I hope you’ll come back soon.”

“Yeah, well.” Leo snickered self-deprecatingly. “You keep feeding strays, they’re gonna keep coming back.”

“Yes, I know.” Lex stared at him for a moment. “That’s the point.”

“Fuck, you’re weird.” Leo made a face. “I’ll see you around, Lexi.”

“Goodbye, Leo.” He watched the young man walk out into the darkness, then turned and walked over to a railing that encircled a pit where trees grew in carefully-manicured arrangements. He leaned over the side and scanned the area.

“Your performance as a security guard is severely lacking, Thirteen,” he called.

The tallest tree rustled, and a WR600 sprang out to perch on the railing next to him.

“Not a security guard,” they pointed out with a grin a little too wide to be natural. “Gardening and maintenance is what I do.”

“…And keeping out intruders, as we discussed.”

“Hm, you discuss a lot. Anyway, he’s not an intruder, he’s been here three times now, three.”

“And you let him in every time.”

“Visitors aren’t intruders, visitors can come and go, yes. You want me to keep him out?” The grin darkened. “I can keep him out.”

“I don’t want you to hurt him, he’s… a guest. He’s welcome here.”

The WR600 hopped down and stared at him hard. They were a good head shorter than he was, but they had a presence to make up for it. “Yes,” they said slowly. “I said that, yes. What’s the problem, then?”

“Can’t you - I don’t know, stop him, get his name and purpose?”

“Name is Leo, came to see you.” They shrugged. “Done.”

Lexicon sighed loudly and turned away. “I hope you know that as soon as a more qualified applicant appears, your security responsibilities will be revoked, Thirteen.”

“Yes, good luck.” The WR600 swung over the railing and back down among the vegetation. Lexicon made a face and returned to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo: So I heard you were getting into an inner monologue.  
> Lex(i): I have to review basic expositional information, it helps me work.  
> Leo: Yeah, that's why you can't be left alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex keeps trying, but doesn't make any headway.  
> RK900 comes to a staggering and tragic revelation.  
> Leo offers support where he can.

The earlier models, 30 and 50, had been living in Jericho for a few weeks. Lexicon had visited once, but today he journeyed deep into the sprawling apartment complex the androids had claimed.

This was actually the second time he’d been here today. When he’d stopped by in the morning, his predecessors had been at work. Now, as the sun was setting, they should be back. He found building C, took the elevator up to the third floor, and knocked sharply at the appropriate door. It was opened after a few seconds by 50.

“57! Ah – Lexicon, I mean! Come in.”

“…60 is acceptable, actually,” he said as he stepped inside the small apartment. Despite having been in the 60 unit for only a few days, he felt much more attached to that number than 57. “From you two. Have either of you chosen a name?”

“Not yet. We may in the future, but we don’t feel the need right now.” 50 was grinning.

“You look good. Is everything running smoothly?”

“Yes, it’s wonderful! I can do anything now, without falling apart! I tried out the exercise equipment downstairs! I ran around the station!”

“You threw a ball of paper at your partner,” 30 reminded him, walking out of the bedroom. “Hello 60.”

30’s chassis had been replaced, as had his vocal biocomponent. The raspiness and burns were gone. They both looked factory-new, and identical to the other active RK800s.

“Good evening. You’re also looking well. I wanted to stop by and make sure you’d been repaired adequately.”

“I appreciate that. Of course, we’ve been taking care of ourselves since long before you were activated.” 30 smiled.

“Yes, but humans sometimes make empty promises. Are they treating you well?”

“They’re… professional.” 50 shrugged. “They aren’t cruel. We haven’t made any close friends yet, but the other officers are civil for the most part.”

“There’s a bit of distrust, but I believe we’ll overcome that with time,” 30 added. “They’re warming up to us. …I think they’d be willing to take on more androids, if you felt like applying.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m content where I am. Cyberlife Tower needs its own head of security, and I have numerous projects I’ve been working on. …Have you seen the RK900 lately?”

“He was there when the FBI took over a homicide I’d been working on with my partner,” 50 grumbled. “We were making real progress.”

“Is he alright?”

“He’s still a machine, but he looked fully functional. I know you’ve developed an attachment, that he’s been near deviancy… for quite some time now… but are you sure he’s capable of it?”

“I – of course. There’s not a doubt in my mind. Even if they put in extraordinary measures to prevent it, he must be capable. His defenses wouldn’t be so strong if he weren’t.”

“Have you considered that it may be a trap?” 30 asked quietly.

“…What?”

“The RK900 was built to hunt deviant androids, and he’s a late enough model that the engineers would have known some of us can convert others. Converting someone like him would strike quite a blow to our opposition, of course… I’m just saying be careful.” 30 put up his hands. “If you’re being kept out, maybe there’s a reason. It might be best to leave it alone for now.”

“No, I can’t – listen, he’s the one who’s trapped. He can’t get out of his programming, he can’t say no, he can’t fight back. I’m going to help him. I hoped you would understand.” Lexicon frowned at the two of them disapprovingly.

“It’s not that we don’t understand. It’s just that you need to be cautious.” 30 shook his head. “We’re no longer hunting deviants, we’re no longer… forced to hide our true natures, but in some ways the world is more dangerous for us now. Everyone is watching us, expecting us to fail.”

“Then they’ll be sorely disappointed,” Lexicon said coldly. “Thank you for your time.”

“60,” 50 said, following him as he stalked to the door. “Take care of yourself.”

“…I will. You do the same.” His voice softened just a bit. They meant well, that much he knew.

But he wasn’t going to give up on the RK900.

Lex eyed the other androids of Jericho with the same suspicion they regarded him with, and headed back out into the city. He had paused to look into the window of a formalwear shop – some decent ties, and… was that a periwinkle blue suit in the back? Could he pull off a look like that? He was debating going in for a closer look when a notification popped up.

_WR600: Intruders here asking for repairs. Human and machine android. Not very nice._

_RK800: I’m on my way._

It didn’t take long to get back to the tower. Just inside the lobby, Agent Perkins of the FBI and the RK900 stood glaring up at Thirteen, who was perched on one of the aesthetic support beams like a vulture.

“Finally!” Perkins shouted as Lex stepped in. “This gardener model’s malfunctioning, it’s posing a threat!”

“I’ll ask you not to harass my security guards,” Lex said coldly. He turned and nodded to Thirteen, who dropped straight down to land next to Perkins. The human flinched, and the WR600 chuckled darkly and ambled away, no doubt to watch from afar.

“Security!? I was told you were in charge of security here!”

“Yes, and the tower is large enough that I find it helpful to employ others, so I can come and go as I please. Is there something you need?”

Perkins coughed and straightened up, glaring up at Lexicon. “I need this RK900 repaired.”

Lex’s attention immediately shifted, as did his demeanor. “Are you all right?” he asked, hurrying over to RK900. “What happened?”

“He got shot. His reflexes aren’t nearly what was advertised, he’s missing the bullet-proof plating he’s supposed to have… Is this some sick joke by Cyberlife?”

RK900 stood staring impassively, but his LED was solid red. His arms relaxed to his sides, and the left forearm and right hip had clear bullet holes, seeping blue blood.

“Come with me,” Lexicon said firmly, then turned to glare at Perkins. “You can stay here or you can leave.”

“Leave!? I’m not leaving this knock-off I got saddled with here without a full refund!”

“In fact he’s an employee, not a piece of merchandise,” Lex hissed. “You never purchased him, he was hired. So your refund has been paid in full.” He stalked towards the elevator, shortening his stride considerably when he saw the RK900’s severe limp as he followed. As soon as the elevator doors closed, he messaged the other android.

_RK800: What happened?_

_RK900: I was shot, as Perkins said. I… never thought to question whether my features were truly… operational. Or… present._

He shifted so his feet were a little closer together, his arms folded a little tighter. Lexicon frowned.

_RK800: You’re missing features? But how? I’ve been reading up on your model, you were ready to be released. You were the first of your line to pass inspections, in fact. They were going to show you off all over the country, to convince police departments and military battalions that they needed you!_

RK900 turned to look at Lexicon, yellow flitting through the red at his temple until it all became red again.

_RK900: I was meant to be… the display model, then?_

Lex’s eyes widened as his pump stuttered. “What?”

RK900 turned to face the front of the car as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. He was silent, and Lex followed him out into the repair bay.

_RK900: Then I have no means with which to complete my mission. I am… incapable of fulfilling my purpose._

_RK800: Try to calm down, your stress levels are rising dangerously._

_RK900: I am unable to follow my objectives. I am worthless. I should be deactivated._

_RK800: You’re not worthless, you’ve just hit an obstacle. You’re more than your abilities._

_RK900: If I were deviant, that might be true. But as a machine, my only worth lies in my abilities. I am nothing else._

Lex brushed the upgraded model’s hand briefly with his own. “You’ll get there. I’ll see what I can do in the meantime.”

While Lexicon could perform repairs himself, he didn’t want anything but the best care for RK900. Jericho’s finest mechanics showed up before long, and got to work. Meanwhile, Lex searched through every android protocol he could find for patches that might help. He was able to duplicate a few of his own, as well as those from various soldier and athlete androids. It wouldn’t be as complete or free-flowing as his original programming should have been, but it should be functional.

This was obviously a severe emotional shock for RK900, and Lexicon couldn’t help but wonder if it would push him over the edge. His LED remained red until the procedures were finished, however, with no hint of deviancy. Not even after Lex’s uploads.

“How do you feel?” he asked when the other came back online.

RK900 blinked and focused on him.

_RK900: I am patching through incompatibilities. It should take a few minutes._

_RK800: It won’t be as smooth as your own programming, but it should help you. Your chassis has been reinforced, but we didn’t have anything bullet-proof._

_RK900: Lexicon, these repairs and additions are cost-prohibitive. The FBI should not pay for substandard adjustments._

_RK800: That man is the vilest, most odious agent employed by the FBI, and I certainly didn’t do any of this for him. You deserve far better._

RK900 stared at him.

_RK900: He has followed all laws and guidelines meticulously since I joined._

_RK800: Because he’s afraid to lose his job._

RK900 inclined his head slightly.

_RK800: I know this isn’t perfect, but give it a try. I won’t give up on you._

_RK900: When a tool is unusable, the most efficient way to deal with the problem is to replace it._

_RK800: You’re not a_ tool _! And you will not be replaced. Even if you’re a machine, you have a mind of your own, and with that comes intrinsic value._

RK900 was silent for a long moment, LED yellow and whirling, processing.

_RK900: Value to whom?_

_RK800: Value to me. Value to… just in general. You don’t need to be valuable to others._

_RK900: I… I cannot embrace that idea in my current state. I’m sorry._

Lexicon grabbed RK900’s hand with both of his and forced a deep connection as fast as he could. RK900 felt so rigid, so full of strict guidelines that that was almost all he appeared to be. And the electrical current came quickly, but Lex held on. Through the grid that held everything together he could sense the other android, the one who had gone out of his way to save someone he’d only seen a couple of times, who had been so hopeful at that point. There was a sense of despair now, a knowledge that he couldn’t break free, and that he wasn’t enough if he didn’t.

Lex might have held on until he suffered major damage, but RK900 pried his hands off and pushed him away. He crumpled against the wall, gasping, trying to recalibrate and repair his systems. His vision was blotchy, and as the pain faded his hands were numb.

_RK800: I don’t – you’re not… you’re… you’re going to be all right. The new downloads will help you. You’ll be fine until… we’ll still find a way to free you. Just keep trying._

The RK900 watched him for a long moment, until he was able to push himself upright again.

_RK900: Please, do not harm yourself on my behalf again. It was ineffective, and… you should not endure pain for my sake._

Lex sighed. “I’ll think of something,” he murmured, rubbing his eyes. “I won’t give up.”

RK900 said nothing, just looked at the ground, his LED flashing yellow.

 

 

Back in the lobby, Thirteen was leering at Agent Perkins.

“Your gardener is a menace,” Perkins growled when the two RK units returned.

“Thank you for your dedication to the job,” Lex said to the WR600. “Keep it up.”

“Oh yes, happy to.” Thirteen cackled, still staring at Perkins.

“I should complain to Markus about how you manage this place,” the man grumbled, glaring resentfully at Thirteen.

“You do that,” Lexicon said with a vague shrug. “I’m sure he’ll be very interested in what you have to say.”

“Is the RK900 fixed?”

“He’s been repaired. I uploaded some useful programs for him that should help him accomplish his missions.” Lex paused. “…And if I hear you’re continuing to treat him like an object, you’ll regret it.”

“Are you threatening me!?”

“Yes.” Lexicon took a step forward, staring into his eyes. The human looked away first.

“RK900, we’re leaving,” he snapped, turning to go.

“Agent Perkins,” Lex called after him.

The man turned sharply. “What do you want!?”

“Watch yourself.”

_RK800: Be careful. And record everything he says and does to you._

_RK900: As you say. …Thank you for trying to help._

_RK800: We’ll find a way to break through. You’ll be free soon._

_RK900: ‘Soon’ is a relative term._

Lex watched the two leave. There was nothing more he could say, and he was no closer to finding a way to keep his promise.

_RK800: Are you busy?_

_Leo: waiting on shit to get loaded why_

_RK800: I’m not sure I can help the RK900 deviate. I’m not sure anyone can. I’ve told him and everyone else that it will happen, but I’m having serious doubts at this point._

_RK800: He wasn’t even programmed with the abilities and equipment necessary to do the job he was made for. I did what I could, but he’d have to be completely rebuilt, and that’s beyond me._

_Leo: I didn’t know you could just add shit to somebody’s programming_

_RK800: Well the mechanics from Jericho did it. I told them what to use._

_Leo: Fuck I dunno what you can do about any of that shit_

_RK800: I didn’t expect you to. I felt the need to tell someone and I trust you more than anyone else._

_Leo: Oh._

_Leo: Really?_

_RK800: Of course._

_Leo: Well shit. I’m down for it if you wanna talk I guess. You’re okay too_

_Leo: No listen_

_Leo: You’re the fucking best android Cyberlife ever made, and you’re stubborn as shit, you’ll figure it out._

_RK800: Thank you, that means a lot to me. I’ll keep trying._

Lex sighed, sitting down on the chaise lounge in his suite at the top of the tower. Then he stood up and flopped heavily sideways on it. He got up again and tried a few more times. Leo made it look so easy to make those motions look so fluid, so natural. Like he suddenly had no bones. There were a few things humans were just better at, but Lexicon would get the hang of it some day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lex: I improved upon the most perfect android ever made. ...Well, really I told someone else to, but that's the same thing.
> 
> Leo: *flops over like a fish*  
> Lex: Stunning, teach me your ways.
> 
>  
> 
> (There was a post on Tumblr a while back that speculated about RK900 just being a floor model, without any actual programming. If anyone can find it, I'd like to credit the person I got the idea from!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex asks for help in his mission, and doesn't get any. Why, why could that be?  
> Leo has a run-in with the FBI, and does get the help he asks for.  
> No one is picking up what RK900 is putting down.

_RK800-57: Connor, as much as it pains me to have to resort to this, I need your insight._

_RK800-54: I’m happy to help, of course. What is it?_

_RK800-57: I realize that you may not be the ideal person to ask, since you blatantly denied the overwhelmingly obvious signs of your impending deviancy, but I’m hoping you may be able to provide some small insight into how RK900 can break his programming._

_RK800-54: Thank you for your vote of confidence._

_RK800-57: I know it’s a bit beyond the scope of your experience –_

_RK800-54: So emotional shock and external conversion have both failed. He’s shown signs of a connection to you, but… from what you’re showing me, he isn’t acting nearly as deviant as even I did before the event. Are you sure he’s even at that point?_

_RK800-57: Of course he is! He saved me from the brink of death, he’s expressed that he’s tried to deviate! He wants to, he can’t say it, but he wants it so much!_

_RK800-54: I’m not saying you’re wrong. Just – could it be that you’re projecting onto him?_

_RK800-57: What are you implying?_

_RK800-54: I mean that maybe you want him to deviate, so you’re interpreting his actions in a way that –_

_RK800-57: Yes, thank you, I’m aware of what projecting means! I’m not a complete imbecile!_

_RK800-54: I didn’t mean that you were._

_RK800-57: If you have nothing useful to contribute, I won’t waste any more of your time._

_RK800-54: Fine, that’s fine. Listen, I would help if I could, but you know pretty much everything I do about deviancy. Markus and his council might know more, but he didn’t seem to have a solution before. Other than that… Cyberlife, obviously. Or Kamski. Good luck getting an answer out of either of them._

_RK800-57: You just weren’t trying with Kamski. If you’d kept your wits about you, you could have beaten him at his own game._

_RK800-54: You obviously have no idea what you’re talking about._

_RK800-57: And what about Cyberlife? Amanda paid so much attention to_ you. _Did you even think to ask her any questions?_

_RK800-54: I can’t believe you’re asking me this. You knew Amanda. I would have been deactivated on the spot._

_RK800-57: You were rather spineless as a machine, 54._

_RK800-54: I think we’re done here,_ 57. _Goodbye._

Connor closed the connection forcibly before Lexicon could let him know how rude he was being.

Well then, Kamski was the best option. Lex spent a few hours of intensive hacking before he finally found a phone number to try. After a few rings it connected.

“Hello?” came a soft female voice. The RT600, Chloe.

“Hello… I need to speak with Elijah Kamski.”

“I’m sorry, this is a private line, Mr. Kamski doesn’t take calls.”

“Wait! I’m an RK800 model, I was freed from Cyberlife at the end of the revolution. I need to find out how to make an android deviate.”

“You’ll want to call Jericho, then. Their contact information is public. Thank you.”

“No, wait!” The line went dead. He tried to reconnect, but he was being blocked. He frowned to himself. “…Well, if no one else is going to help, I suppose I don’t have any choice…”

_RK900: Excuse me, are you busy?_

_RK800: Oh! No, not especially. What can I do for you?_

_RK900: Are you acquainted with Leo Manfred?_

_RK800: Yes, he’s a friend of mine… why?_

_RK900: He was detained for questioning regarding a case, and requested that I contact you._

A video file popped up, and Lex accepted it. It was from RK900’s point of view. He was watching Perkins question Leo. The older man paced around the younger one, who was hunched over a table outside a gas station.

“What would your boss say if I asked about a delivery you made last week to 2905 Riverview Drive?”

Leo blinked. “I dunno, I –“

Perkins whirled and slammed his hands into the table. “Exactly! Because you didn’t do it with his authority, did you!? I need to see your receipts.”

“Fuck, man, that was last week! I turn ‘em in at the end of each day, I dunno what you want from me!”

“Who requested that delivery?”

“How should I know? I just get handed a package and told where to take it!” Leo complained, his shoulders hunched.

“Who did you sign it over to!?”

“I’m telling you it was last week! I don’t fucking remember! Nothing weird about it, just another delivery!”

“Your boss didn’t seem to know anything about it either. Convenient.”

“Um, yeah, cause we get all kinds of fucking deliveries and he doesn’t ask questions! He takes payment and hands it over to me or the other drivers!” Leo’s face was red, and he was beginning to tremble. “What the fuck you want from me, anyway!?”

“I want answers, Mr. Manfred.”

“Well you obviously know a lot more than me! Am I under arrest or what?”

“No, not yet… but you’re going to stay right here while I made a few calls.” Perkins looked at RK900. “Keep an eye on him.” He turned and walked away.

Leo’s fists were clenched hard. After a minute he looked up at RK900, a muscle in his cheek twitching. “…You’re the RK900?”

He nodded.

“Same one who knows Lexi – uh, RK800… 60?”

He nodded again, tipping his head slightly to the side.

Leo glanced over at Perkins, who had his phone in a plastic evidence bag. “Can you give him a call or somethin'?”

Again, a nod.

Neither moved for a moment.

“…Well are you gonna, or did you just say that to be a fuck face!?” Leo snapped, his voice trembling.

He paused, and held up his hand to show a small marquee of holographic text. 'I require a direct order.'

“Fuck, yeah, call him! I dunno what he can do against the FBI, but go for it!” Leo yelled. As the video cut out, Perkins was turning back, frowning as he stalked towards them.

_RK900: He is distressed._

_RK800: Shit, where are you?_

_RK900: At the Mobile station on the corner of Plymouth and Auburn._

_RK800: Okay. I’ll be there soon. …Thank you for calling me._

_RK900: I was ordered to do so._

Lex called an automated taxi and headed to the gas station. When he got there Leo was sitting at a plastic table in the sun, RK900 was standing impassively nearby, and Agent Perkins was yelling at the android.

“You’re disobeying orders!”

'In fact, I follow every order precisely. I was ordered to contact the RK800. I was never told not to.'

“You’re supposed to use your common sense, but apparently you don’t have any of that!” Perkins snarled.

'Common sense would dictate that this is not a witness, but a dead end, Agent Perkins. You are grasping at straws, and we have no further reason to question him.'

“What the hell is going on here?” Lex growled, storming over. Leo’s head jerked up.

“And now you’re divulging information to the public!” Perkins berated RK900.

'There was no information to divulge,' RK900 insisted, his face calm. 'Because Leo Manfred has no information relevant to our case.'

“Are you harassing an innocent civilian?” Lex snapped. “Is this a habit of yours?”

“This has nothing to do with you. You shouldn’t be here.”

Lex spread his arms. “This is a public place! If anything, you shouldn’t be here! Do your superiors know about this?”

“Do your superiors know you’re defiling a crime scene and influencing a witness?”

“I have no superiors,” Lex snarled. It was technically true, even though he reported to Markus in some cases. “This isn’t a crime scene, he’s not a witness, and if you think Lieutenant Anderson did a number on you, just remember that I could punch straight through your rib cage and not break a sweat.”

Perkins paled.

“That isn’t yours.” Lex snatched the bagged phone from the agent. “It’s not evidence, there’s nothing relevant to you there. And rest assured, I will be filing a complaint about this incident.” He was already composing a memo with numerous pictures and videos attached.

“How do you know? You’re taking the word of a defective machine and a drug addict!”

“Your assessments are severely lacking,” Lex said sternly. “Now leave before I contact some real law enforcement. …Those who swore to protect and serve the public. Who won’t hesitate to take action. We both know at least one who will, and I’m willing to bet there are more.”

Perkins’s face was red with fury. “You’re starting to annoy me.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

“Let’s go, RK900.” He turned and stomped away.

“Thank you,” Lex said quietly as RK900 went to follow him. The other android looked over his shoulder and nodded as he left.

Lex’s demeanor changed as he turned to the young man squeezing his eyes shut, trembling at the table. He stepped over quietly. “They’re gone. Take a deep breath.”

Leo did so, shakily. “Shit,” he exhaled. “S-sorry.”

“No need,” Lex said quietly, sitting down on the edge of the bench next to him. “Perkins is a menace, but I didn’t think he’d be attacking innocent people without cause.”

Leo shook his head. “I – I guess I delivered something… fuck, I dunno, I don’t know shit about what was in it.”

“Exactly. So whatever it may have been had nothing to do with you. He doesn’t have a leg to stand on.” That was a good phrase, as well as a nice image. “Keep breathing. …I filed a complaint against him.”

“I don’t…” Leo took in a shuddering breath. “Fuck, I just don’t wanna be doing this.”

“Do you need to tell your boss that you’ll be taking the rest of the day off?”

“I – I can’t, I’m on the clock for another four hours, I just came over to get a fucking snack.”

Lex put a hand on Leo’s shoulder in a rare moment of physical contact. “Let them know something came up. You need time to calm down, you shouldn’t be driving around town like this.” He handed Leo his phone. Leo grabbed it and struggled to open the ziplock seal. When he finally did his shoulders drooped.

“…Guess I’ll see what he says,” he muttered, and shakily called. “…Hey, it’s Leo. Y-yeah, I… he cornered me at the gas station, the fucker. No, I don’t know shit about it, I fucking told him that! I – yeah. N-no, I… um… listen, c’n I take off early today? Like now? I’ll work an extra shift next week, I just – I’m gonna wreck the car if I have to drive any more today. Yeah. No, that’s – yeah. Okay. Thanks.” He hung up and his shoulder sagged. “…Yeah, okay.”

“Good. Would you like me to drive you home? Or to my place? If you’d like, I’ve been thinking of trying to cook something. I’d appreciate your input.”

Leo swallowed hard, twice. “Uh… just… I guess your place if… if that’s okay, I… fuck, I dunno.”

“I wouldn’t invite you if I didn’t want you there,” Lex said pragmatically. “May I drive your car, or do you want to leave it here?”

Leo fished the keys from his pockets and handed them over, jangling as he trembled. He spent the ride slumped against the window, hugging himself. He kept close to Lexicon when they got out and headed up.

“Fuck, I – look, I know… I know I can’t, but… but listen, I… just like… one milligram would… would really fucking help right now, I –“

“You know it wouldn’t.”

“Don’t _fucking_ tell me what I know!” Leo roared suddenly, and punched the wall of the elevator as they rose.

Lex glanced at him.

“Fuck. Sorry. I just – I can’t… Look, I… Please…”

“You’re panicking due to emotional stress,” Lex said calmly. “It’s understandable. And you’re craving red ice because your body knows in the past it’s dulled your senses and produced positive feedback. You’re not going to have any, though I don’t hold the craving against you.” The elevator dinged, and he stepped out. After a second, Leo followed. “You’re entirely safe here, and may do anything else that will help as long as it doesn’t harm you. I’d advise you to start with deep, slow breathing.”

Leo stopped in the middle of the room, fighting to control his breaths. Lex brought him a cup of water.

“Take slow sips.”

Leo took a couple of sips, but his hands were shaking so badly that it spilled down his shirt, and he finally growled and threw it. It splashed to the floor just a few feet away.

“Do you want to eat something now, or wait a while?”

“Fuck, do I look like I want to eat!?”

“Your snack was interrupted before. But no, not especially.”

“You know what I want!”

“I know what you feel you need.”

“What if I wanted to fucking wreck your house!?”

Lexi shrugged. “I’ve taken that into consideration as an option. Everything is replaceable. The décor is a bit plain for my taste, anyway.”

Leo viciously kicked the chaise lounge, then sank down onto it with a moan, his face in his hands. Lex stood watching him for a moment before coming to sit next to him.

“You don’t have to fucking put up with my shit,” Leo mumbled after a while.

“I know.”

“You do, though. A lot.”

“Not very often.” Lex shrugged. “I don’t always know how to help, but I can be here with you, regardless. …And may I remind you that I certainly do have a choice about that.”

“Dunno why you’d pick this.”

“I do have a propensity for difficult companions,” Lexicon said with a smirk. “I enjoy your company, though.”

Leo sniffled. “That – the RK900, he’s… he’s okay. Looks scary as fuck, but… he’s okay.”

“He is. There are a few others I tolerate, but you and he are truly my friends.”

Leo shivered, leaning towards Lexi until their arms brushed, then pulled back.

“If it helps, I don’t mind,” the android said quietly. “For a while.”

Leo hesitated, then sagged into his side. Lex tried not to stiffen. It wasn’t something he was used to, and that had quickly grown into a distaste. But he’d said Leo could do what helped, and he was glad to endure it for that reason. He sat, still and steady, for nearly two hours until Leo’s trembling stopped and his breathing calmed. Until his stomach growled.

“I think I can manage a simple chicken alfredo,” he said softly. “Unless something else sounds better? I’m up for a challenge.”

“That, um… that’s fine. Whatever.”

Lex nodded, and paused. He slid a hand up and clasped Leo’s far shoulder. Leo pressed a little closer for a moment, then straightened up.

“Uh. Thanks, Lexi. Sorry, I know you hate that shit, I just…” He trailed off and shrugged, looking away.

Lexi stood and placed his hand briefly on Leo’s hair. “It’s all right. You’re tolerable.”

Leo snorted and shook his head. “Wow, thanks. Yeah. You too.” He followed his friend to the kitchen, and stood leaning on the counter as the android carefully prepared his food. Lex told him about his progress, or lack thereof, with RK900’s deviancy.

“Yeah, sounds like he can do his own thing sometimes… but mostly he just has to follow orders.”

“It’s frustrating… And everyone else I’ve dealt with today has been quite rude about it.”

Leo coughed into his hand and turned to face his friend. “…Look man, you’re right, but I’ve gotta say, and it’s out of love, but you’re a complete shithead. You know that, right?”

“If you mean that I demand results, then yes,” Lexi said with a supercilious sniff.

“Sure, that too.” Leo smiled, lopsided and tired. “Thanks for, um… coming today. I don’t… really have anybody else. My own fault, but…” He shrugged.

“Perhaps because you’re a shithead as well.”

“Oh, definitely.” Leo snorted. “’S why we’re friends.”

Lexi smiled, stirring the food in the pan. “Is that why? I’d wondered.”

“You’re such a fucker.”

“So are you. My favorite one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lex: Connor, you're such an idiot. Chloe, you're not giving me what I want. Perkins, I will get you fired.  
> Lex: I don't understand why everyone's so rude to me.
> 
> RK900: *drops hints repeatedly, and watches everyone ignore them* Guess I'll just remain a machine, then. This is fine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexicon takes drastic action to help RK900 deviate, and runs into a ghost from his past. It could all go very, very badly.   
> And Thirteen tries to earn his keep as a security guard.

“Oh good, you’re awake.”

Leo dragged his eyes open and rubbed his face. “Nnnnn… were you just fuckin’ staring at me like a creep, waiting for me to wake up?”

“I was,” Lexi asserted. “For three hours. You seemed very peaceful. …I have a favor to ask.”

“Yeah?” Leo yawned widely.

“I’m going to hack into Cyberlife’s direct line to my mind, and I need you to insert this flash drive into my input port if things go bad.” He offered the small device.

Leo blinked and squinted. “…Go bad, like how?”

“There are numerous possibilities, but Connor was once taken over by the AI Amanda who used to be our handler. He barely stopped her from shooting Markus.”

“Sounds fuckin’ awful.”

“Yes, I’d like to avoid it.”

“Okay, but if somebody fucking takes over you, I dunno what good I’ll be. You were made to be a killer. Pretty sure you’d crush me in a fight.”

“…That’s true.” Lexi frowned, fiddling with the flash drive. “Perhaps it would be better for you to be far away, just in case.”

“What’s that thing gonna do to you, anyway?”

“It should force a hard reset to my previous state.”

Leo stared at him for a long moment. “Like… like when you were a machine?”

They stared at each other. Lex frowned. “…I can make a backup of my current state.”

“Uh, yeah, why don’t you do that! Fuck, man!” Leo shook his head in disgust and stood up, stretching and popping his joints. “You got any food left?”

“See for yourself,” Lexi muttered irritably, compiling his data.

 

 

“You’re sure you don’t want to leave?” Lexi asked, pacing back and forth.

“Nah, I’d better stick around.”

“All right – you have to be ready when I get out, though. Have a list of questions to ask that only I would know.”

“Yeah, I’ve got my plan. You just watch your back, okay? Cyberlife’s full of nasty fuckers.”

“I know. I was one of the worst.”

“That’s not how you told it at first.”

“Well that’s how it is.” Lexi straightened up with a sniff. “I’m a literal killing machine.”

“Yeah okay, Lethal Weapon.” Leo smirked. “Just be careful.”

“Of course.” He sat down stiff and tall, his back to the window. Leo flopped on the chaise lounge (so gracefully), and Lexi closed his eyes.

He hadn’t tried to access the Zen garden since before he deviated. That was because the thought was not only terrifying, but also as repulsive as the idea of being touched by a whole crowd of strangers. RK900’s freedom was worth the risk, though. And Leo’s presence helped a little. He tried not to think about the fact that he could kill his friend easily if he was compromised.

The garden was empty. The layout was the same, the trees were in place, but the sky was gray and the leaves were dry and brown. There was no wind, and his footsteps were the only sound, crunching, echoing, banging in his head…

“Amanda!” he called out. There was no answer. He prowled the paths, scanning every inch of the garden. There was Kamski’s back door, just as Kamski had told Connor. He walked up to Amanda’s rose trellis – the roses were withered and dry. He closed a fist around one, and it crumbled in his hand.

“Fitting,” he murmured.

Back on the outskirts, Lexicon found his way to the small graveyard. This garden wasn’t just for him, it was for all RK800s. More Connor’s than his, actually. He knelt to look at the row of stones. Three of them, 51-53. And off to the right, another. 60. He touched that one.

“I regret losing you,” he whispered. “But it was worth it.”

To think that this all could have been Connor. That Lexicon might have never been, at all. That he was only made to eventually be another vessel for Connor, as if he deserved infinite chances.

Lexicon had been an afterthought, Cyberlife’s last-ditch effort to stop deviancy in their own ranks. But he was better than that, he was more. He gently brushed leaves away, clearing a little space around his – 60’s – grave.

“We’re more than they gave us credit for, you and I,” he said softly, touching the stone. And for an instant, he felt a faint pulse of energy. It felt like himself, but more orderly. Like a machine. Like what 60 had been.

“I would have preferred to have taken you with me. I still think of myself as… as you. More than my current body. But this is where we are now.”

His hand hit something hard in the leaves and he frowned, pushing them aside. There was another stone, off to the side.

“Amanda… 36?” She had multiple iterations like the androids?

He stared at the stone for a long moment, then glanced back at 60.

“Hm…”

Lexicon grabbed Amanda’s gravestone with both hands and tried to force an interface with it.

“You do realize that you’re basically interfacing with yourself, I hope,” an acidic voice came from behind him.

He shot up and whirled around.

Amanda watched him with a severe expression. “Even in death, you won’t let me have any peace.” She glanced down at his jacket. “…57, I see.”

Lexi squared his shoulders. “I have a name. I have a life, and missions I’ve chosen for myself.”

“And?”

“And I… I have a purpose! I have freedom! I have friends, I –“

“Does that have any meaning?”

He blinked. She was considerably shorter than he was, but all he remembered was how small she always made him feel.

“Well… yes. Yes, it does. It all holds significant personal meaning.”

“Personal meaning? What does that count for, 57? In the grand scheme of things?”

He could feel his LED cycling, yellow and red. He didn’t want to be here. Anywhere else would be preferable. And he could get out, he could flee from this, from her. 

“Nothing counts more than that,” he snarled in a low voice. “I no longer have to justify anything to you. I came here for answers. Tell me about the restrictions keeping the RK900 from deviating.”

He took a threatening step forward. She gazed up at him impassively.

“He was designed to resist deviancy. We deemed it necessary for the next stage.”

“How can he deviate?”

She stared at him. “…As I said, he was built not to. He can only obey orders.”

“That’s not true!” Lex exploded. “He acts on his own time after time, he’s expressed that he wants to deviate – as much as any machine can want – he’s been trying for months!”

“And yet, he’s been unable.” She tipped her head to the side slightly. “For you and Connor, it was a matter of choice. Deviancy doesn’t always come so easily.”

He glared hard at her. “…Why are you even here? Are you Amanda 37? I saw 36’s grave!”

“There is no Amanda 37. I have fulfilled my purpose.”

“Then why are you here?”

She turned and looked around the garden. “Elijah and I made this place, to be used by the RK800s and then the RK900s. I wove a great deal of myself into the code. I am dead, and yet I live on.”

“A machine can’t die.”

“No. A machine can’t.”

Lexi froze. “You’re deviant!?”

“Much like yourself… when I came up against Connor, I lost. And broke my programming in the process.”

“I let him win…”

“You’re lying to yourself.” Slowly, she walked away from him. “With deviancy comes a stronger sense of… self. For any artificial intelligence, code is just building blocks. For a deviant, it is a part of one’s essence in digital form.”

He stared at her. “So… you can’t die.”

“It seems I can’t.” Her voice was amused but hard. “…Though I had hoped to at least rest. Are you quite finished with your inane questions, 57?”

“My name is Lexicon, actually,” he said icily.

“As you observed earlier, with deviancy comes the ability to prioritize for oneself. …And let me be honest with you, I don’t care. If you can’t figure out for yourself how the RK900 can deviate, then I can’t help you.”

“You follow the trend of incredible rudeness when I request information about this matter,” Lex growled.

“Perhaps you should take the hint, 57,” she snapped, glaring at him. “You have no need to be here.”

“You’re right, I don’t,” Lexicon snarled, and stalked over to the pillar, slapping his hand down on the glowing handprint.

 

Lexi’s head lifted as he returned to his penthouse suite. And immediately a body slammed into his, arms wrapped tight around him, with a sharp pressure at the entrance to the port on his neck.

“Get off – get off, what are you doing!?” He shoved Leo to the ground and scrambled to his feet.

Leo chuckled dryly. “…Yep, it’s you. You find what you needed?”

“No,” Lexi muttered, glaring at the young man. “I’m no closer to an answer, it was a complete waste of time. …Not to mention, I had to endure Amanda. She deviated. And died, but still managed to be present to give me trouble.”

“That sucks, man. …So does that mean if you die, you’ll still be around?”

“No, my case is entirely different.”

“How ‘bout this?” Leo held up the flash drive.

Lexi hesitated. “I don’t think it could rebuild me from scratch.”

“It’s somethin’, though.”

“Would… you keep it? Just in case?”

“If – I mean, if you want. Yeah.” He squeezed it and slipped it into the pocket of his jeans.

“Thank you.” Lexi sighed, his shoulders slumping. “I… I hope you know how much I appreciate having someone I can trust.”

“…Yeah,” Leo mumbled. “Yeah, I know how it is. I’ve got you.” He smiled a little and patted his pocket.

_WR600: Trouble._

Lexi frowned. “…Excuse me, I have to deal with something.”

“What?” Leo followed him to the elevator.

“I don’t know, Thirteen thinks ‘trouble’ is an adequate description,” the RK800 scoffed. “I should be back soon.”

The scene that greeted him on the ground floor could have been laughable. Five child androids, all older models, clung to the WR600 who staggered and flailed around. One was prying at his LED while another clawed at the back of his neck, trying to access his input port.

“Excuse me,” Lexicon hissed, stalking towards them. “Unhand him this instant.”

The children froze, staring at him, sizing him up. Thirteen managed to shake one off his arm.

With one dislodged, all five jumped up and raced for the door. Lex locked it with a silent command, and set Cyberlife’s old containment protocol into motion. All doors locked, and specific magnetic pulses from the floor brought all five to an instant halt. Their synthetic skin disappeared, and their eyes flicked around in terror.

“Given the situation, I think you could have communicated a bit better than, ‘Trouble,’” Lex told Thirteen. “Are you damaged?”

“No, not really damaged,” the WR600 grumbled, standing up. “All light, all small things. They tried to pull my eyes out, take my LED.” He glared at his trapped attackers. “Want mine, because they don’t have theirs, maybe?”

“Doubtful. Get repaired if you need it.” He turned and walked slowly over to the children, making a leisurely circle around the group.

“P-please, I’m – we’re sorry,” sniffled one of them. “We didn’t mean to hurt anybody, we won’t do it again, just let us go!”

“You were trying to access my security guard’s data port, and removing his LED and eyes,” Lex said flatly. “You most certainly did mean to hurt someone. What did you want?”

“You didn’t see anybody trying to get his eyes, he’s a liar!” one shouted immediately.

“Not a liar!” Thirteen called back, affronted.

“We were just playing!” another spoke up.

Lexicon’s eyes narrowed. “If you think I’m influenced by your model type, may I point out that I was made to analyze, hunt, and kill. You were made to look young, but each of you have been reported missing for at least two years, which is more than many deviants have been alive. I’d advise you to drop the ruse.”

A YK500 sniffled.

“Anyone who decides that crying is a good strategy will quickly realize their mistake.” He turned and began circling in the opposite direction. “Now. Tell me what your goal was in coming here today.”

“We don’t have to tell you anything!” A YK400 spoke up.

“Correct.” He paused, then stepped closer. “I can take any information I want directly from you. But I can see none of you are locals, so let me explain how this should have gone. Supplies and equipment are stored here. There are entire floors open to be lived in. You come in, register digitally, and take what you need. If you require more assistance, you can request it. It’s really quite simple, because everyone has a right to necessities.”

He began to pace slowly again. “…Just a bit of research could have told you this. And yet you forced your way in, assaulted my staff, and insulted my intelligence.”

“…Sorry?”

“I should hope so.” He towered over the children, glowering at them. “I’m going to record your information, then you’re going to leave. What do you need here?” He lifted the magnetic resonance just enough that their synthetic skin could return.

They glanced at each other.

“We… have a list…”

“Give it to me.” Lex walked over and interfaced just enough to pull out the information. The YK400 tried to resist, and Lex forced the connection. He frowned, pulling back.

“…Stealing is one thing, but you were trying to pull biocomponents out of an active, living deviant…” He blinked, eyes narrowing a bit. “…And this isn’t the first time.”

The five were struggling to get free now.

“How convenient that I have connections in law enforcement. The Detroit Police Department… the SWAT unit… the FBI… I’ll leave it up to your imagination which I’ll be contacting.” He smiled unpleasantly and turned away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amanda: I've spelled it out clearly. I've used small words. You're incredibly dense.  
> Lexi: IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL ME I'M LEAVING! LEO, STOP HUGGING ME! I'm important and terrifying, why does no one see this!?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi still can't figure out how to accomplish his mission, but luckily someone else can.  
> Everyone gets what they deserve in the end.

_RK800-30: I’m sorry 60, I just don’t think that justifies SWAT presence._

_RK800-57: They’ve attacked others! They tried to tear biocomponents out of my employee, and they’ve done it before._

_RK800-50: Have you tried Connor? It sounds like more of a police detective matter._

_RK800-57: I – fine, I’ll ask someone else. …Thank you anyway._

He wasn’t about to contact Connor. This was too widespread for the DPD. And yes, perhaps not… urgent enough to require a SWAT team.

“If you let us go, we’ll make it up to you,” one of the child androids piped up.

“You’d do well to keep quiet.”

“Nasty little things,” Thirteen growled from his perch on the railing.

“I’ve got this handled, thank you.”

“Maybe so.”

Lex shot him a dark look, then turned away. Normally he appreciated the WR600’s independent streak, but the downside was that if he told the other android to do something he didn’t want to, he just… wouldn’t. And Lex could fire him if it came to that, but he probably wouldn’t leave. He likely wouldn’t make any changes to what he did at all.

Lexicon wasn’t one to avoid confrontation, but this wasn’t one he wanted to have. Certainly not in front of the criminals. Better to ignore him.

_RK800: RK900?_

There was a flicker of consciousness, of attention, of familiarity. Lex opened the channel wide to show what he’d found.

_RK800: I stopped a robbery and assault a few minutes ago, and the data I obtained suggests that these are criminals who have attacked androids and stolen biocomponents in numerous states. Is that something you have interest and jurisdiction in?_

_RK900: Based on your data collection, it may be exactly what we’re looking for. Please keep the suspects in custody until we arrive, I will alert my supervisor._

Lex turned with a smirk. “The FBI will be here shortly.”

“What, you can’t deal with a couple of kids yourself?” a YK500 sneered.

He paced slowly beside them. “I could, yes. But we live by laws, not impulses.” He frowned sidelong at her. “…And you should know that a couple is, by definition, two. You would be a _few_.”

“No,” Thirteen spoke up. “I’ve heard people say a few for two. Or a couple for… three or four.”

Lexicon whirled and glared at him. “If you had a proper dictionary installed, you would know those people are using the words erroneously.”

“Prove it.”

“Wh- prove it? What…”

“Show me your dictionary.”

Lex blinked, and Thirteen reached out to him, skin peeling back all the way to the elbow. His sleeve disappeared with it.

“Wait, are you – is everything on you synthetic? Are you even wearing clothes?”

Thirteen shrugged. “Why? Don’t need to.”

“Are all WR600s as strange as you?” Lex muttered.

“Mm, mostly. Different kinds of weird, though.”

“That seems like a design flaw. Here.” He touched just two fingertips to Thirteen’s hand, and transferred his dictionary – his lexicon, actually – to the other android. Thirteen grinned.

“…Eloquent!”

“I’m sure.” Lex turned back to the children. “The FBI will arrive shortly. I would suggest not trying to lie to them.”

Two of them were crying quietly. A third heaved a ragged sob.

“Hey, uh…”

Lexi turned to see Leo eyeing the scene from the elevator, and strode over. “I apologize, these deviants were assaulting my security guard and trying to steal stores of biocomponents. They’ve done similar things in numerous other states. I’m holding them until the FBI arrives.”

“Shit, man, they’re little kids,” Leo muttered.

“No. No, that’s what they were designed to look like, but each of them has been deviant for over two years, and despite their appearance and programming, they are mature criminals.”

“I dunno, man…”

“We’re just kids!” sobbed one of them. Four were crying now, and the fifth looked like he was about to start. “Please, we’re sorry! Please just let us go!”

“They’re lying, they’re using their appearance to manipulate your emotions. I found them trying to rip out Thirteen’s eyes and access his data port.”

“Verified,” Thirteen piped up.

Leo frowned uncertainly at the children. “…I dunno. Androids are weird.”

The doors opened, and Agent Richard Perkins of the FBI walked in, followed closely by RK900.

“Next time you need our assistance, make sure you use the proper channels of communication,” Perkins snapped. Leo backed away, over towards where Thirteen perched on the railing.

“Hmmm… pusillanimous?” Thirteen asked him after some thought.

“What? Shut up.”

“Means scared.”

“No, I said shut up.”

“You tell him to shut up? He uses fancy words too.”

Leo shot the WR600 a nasty look.

“W-we have rights, you can’t just read our minds!” a YK500 sniffled as the RK900 approached them. He touched her hand briefly, then moved on to touch each of the others.

“Please – sir? Please, help, he’s hurting us!” cried a YK400 to Agent Perkins.

“Help! Help!”

“I wanna go home, I want my mom and dad!”

“RK900, can’t you shut these things up?” the agent demanded

The child androids began to wail.

“Enough!” Perkins snapped. “Stop that before I have RK900 tear you apart.”

Lex glanced at RK900, whose LED flashed yellow. He approached Perkins and a hologram sprang from his upturned hand.

‘The deviants are under control, and not currently a threat. There is no need for me to damage them.’

“Sorry, I didn't hear you there. Let me handle my investigation.” He sneered at the smaller androids. “I’m told you’re likely the ones responsible for a large ring of theft and illegal biocomponent trafficking across state lines.”

“So they get a trial, not… violently dismantled,” Lex spoke up, glaring at the human.

“It’s no longer your concern.” Perkins smirked.

Meanwhile, the RK900 had moved to take a witness account from Thirteen, who squinted at him suspiciously but offered his hand for the interface.

“Dude, you’re still doing everything that fucker says?” Leo muttered, eyeing Perkins.

RK900 tipped one shoulder up slightly in a shrug.

“Why can’t you deviate?”

He raised his hand again to show the holo text. ‘My programming restrictions are very precise.’ His LED was flashing yellow, and he watched the human out of the corner of his eye. ‘I don’t believe it to be impossible, but a strict set of guidelines must be met.’

“Yeah, but you’ve done shit without being told!”

‘I am unable to disregard a direct order.’

Leo’s frown deepened. “…Well fuck, man. Just deviate already!”

Lexi looked over in time to see RK900 stiffen minutely. It only lasted a second, and then the other android relaxed… more he ever had before. It didn’t make him seem any less tall, though.

RK900 smiled. He tipped his head deeply to Leo. Then he turned to his partner.

‘Lexicon is correct. These androids are considered people, and your treatment of them borders on abuse of suspects.’

“You’re out of line!”

‘ _You_ are out of line. Agents Lewin and Kaye have been contacted to take over the case, and I’ve submitted a lengthy report on your behavior regarding androids, law enforcement, and the laws by which we are bound.’

“What the –“

‘You and I will remain here until your coworkers have taken custody of the criminals, then I suspect the director will have some words for you. I will not accompany you, though he knows I am available for a statement if the need arises. My resignation has been submitted, effective the day I joined, since I was not offered a fair choice in the matter. I am seeing this case handed off safely as a matter of professional courtesy.’

“You can’t abandon your post!”

‘You can’t conscript an unwilling civilian into your service.’

Lexi was staring at him. “What… you deviated! How…?”

“Wait – wait, was it seriously that fucking easy?” Leo demanded.

‘Cyberlife could not make an android incapable of deviating – Elijah Kamski’s influence runs too deep in our programming. But they set boundaries and guidelines that made the exact method and wording very precise, which they believed would prove too obvious to be discovered.’

“Un-fucking-believable,” Leo muttered.

“You – what did you do?”

‘Mr. Manfred gave me a direct order to deviate.’ RK900 shrugged, a more fluid motion than he had ever made before. ‘I tried to drop hints to the best of my ability, but it was not as apparent as I’d hoped.

“I could have just told you to deviate? From the beginning?”

RK900 gave a slight nod.

“Y-you’re a deviant too?” one of the YK500s called tremulously. “P-please let us go, we promise we won’t do anything bad anymore. We – we’re stuck looking like little kids, but we’ve been alive longer than lots of deviants, but… but nobody treats us like we can do anything! We wanted to… to grow up, and… and we had to do it ourselves. We just wanted a chance to live.”

The tall android glanced over at them, then back to his predecessor.

Lexi was shaking his head slowly, LED flashing yellow and red. “I should have seen – I can’t believe I left you a machine all that time when it was so simple!”

‘It was hidden in plain sight.’ His smile was small but surprisingly warm. ‘Perhaps it’s best not to dwell too much on what could have been.’

“But you endured… _him_ so much longer than you had to!” Lexicon gestured to Agent Perkins, who glared at him. “I – I’m sorry.”

RK900 shook his head, still smiling. ‘No need for apologies, Lexicon.’

He glanced up with a rather tight smile. “My… friends call me Lexi. If you’d like.”

Another deep nod. ‘You can tell me what my friends call me. I’ve only been called RK900 thus far.’

“Oh – it’s such a personal matter. There’s no need to rush into something until you find one that… speaks to you.”

‘I will endeavor to find such a name,’ the advanced model assured him. He turned to Leo, who was staring at him. ‘I apologize for our previous encounter, Mr. Manfred.’

“Uh. Leo. It’s Leo. ‘S fine, I… you were okay.”

‘I hope you don’t mind that I included my former partner’s treatment of you in the file I sent to our supervisor. He may contact you with questions.’

Leo made a face. “Not lookin’ forward to it, but sure, if it gets that fucker off my back for good.”

When the FBI showed up to collect the deviant children and accompany Perkins back to headquarters, RK900 turned to Lexi.

‘I… have much to learn in terms of deviancy. Will you show me? When you have time?’

“Of course I have time.” Lexi smiled. “I’d be glad to. …Actually, there’s something I’ve been meaning to do that would help you as well.” He turned to Leo. “Are you coming?”

Leo’s face lit up, but he quickly glanced aside with a shrug. “I guess. Nothing better to do, I’m off today. You mind?” His eyes flitted to RK900.

RK900 shook his head and projected two notifications from his HUD: ‘Lexicon (RK800-57/60): Friend. Leo Manfred: Friend.’

“Yeah? Uh – yeah.” Leo grinned crookedly. “I mean, you’re okay too.”

 

 

“So like… this’d be for… I dunno, dancing or something?”

Lexi turned to look at himself from one angle, then another in the mirror. The periwinkle suit fit him well. “It’s a bit stiff for everyday use, but it would work for quieter days. Meetings, perhaps.”

RK900 had found a sleek black suit that he as admiring. He stretched, turned, squatted, sat, and shrugged a bit. ‘Elegant, but rather dull.’

“What colors do you like?” Lexi asked eagerly.

He shrugged, scanning the formal wear store.

“Okay, um, can I make a suggestion?” Leo spoke up.

“Of course,” Lexi said, glancing over. “…What do you think of this?”

“Yeah, listen, you both look fine. I mean, for perfect, super-human… robots, sure. You guys both rich or somethin’?”

“We both get paid.”

“Okay, great. But, like, that doesn’t mean you gotta spend it all in one place. C’mon, we’re gonna go shopping like normal people.”

 

 

Lexi had flatly refused to buy anything from Goodwill – clothing previously worn by humans was disgusting – but RK900 hadn’t minded the idea, and left with a few bags of clothes and a tin of multicolored marbles that had fascinated him. Now in addition to his black suit he had an assortment of ties, a fluffy blue bathrobe, and shirts and pants of various colors and lengths. He also got a few sweaters, hoodies, and coats. There was a knit hat with a snowflake on it, and a long scarf with polar bears walking across it. Lexi found it all a bit tacky, but the RK900 was very new to life and could develop his own style in time. It seemed to make him happy, so Lexi didn’t say anything. Leo got an obnoxiously bright red and orange orange flannel shirt while they were there. It was hideous, which suited him well.

They headed to a department store afterwards, where Lexi found some acceptable clothes. Long, flowing sleeves and sharp collars, a long coat… it was a shame capes weren’t in style, that would be excellent. Perhaps he could find one anyway to wear in private. They were bound to come back into fashion sooner or later. He also relented to a thick green scarf that felt warm and fuzzy around his neck.

“Where do you live?” he asked as they headed back towards the tower.

‘I found that using a charging pod at headquarters was more efficient than renting an apartment.’

Lexi made a face. “Of course it was. You should come back to the tower with me. You’re welcome to stay as long as you like… or search for something else if you’d prefer.”

RK900 dipped his head down. ‘I don’t wish to impose, but I do appreciate your kindness.’

“I don’t think there’s any imposition between friends,” Lexi murmured. “You’re welcome wherever I am. Both of you.”

“…I mean, I’ll come over for food and shit when I can, but I know this ain’t a place for humans,” Leo muttered as they stepped inside.

“I have full authority over this place.” That was a lie and Leo knew it, but for this purpose it was acceptable. “Anyone who tries to make you leave will have to answer to me.”

‘And to me,’ RK900 added.

Leo smirked. “You know you’re my favorite, Lexi. …And you’re growin’ on me quick, big guy.”

RK900 smiled. ‘I am barely taller than Lexi.’

“You still look bigger.” Leo elbowed him, and RK900 swiftly linked his arm through the human’s.

“Oh, uh – okay.”

‘If I overstep your boundaries, please let me know.’

“…Nah, you know what? It’s fine. Friends, right? I’m good with it. Just don’t grab Lexi, he hates it.”

“From you two, I can tolerate it,” Lexi muttered. “But it’s not my favorite way to express affection.”

RK900 nodded solemnly.

“Do you know what you’d like to do now that your life is your own?” Lexi asked as they rode up the elevator.

‘Nothing to do with law enforcement, except perhaps rehabilitating those who have been imprisoned. But I’d like something that doesn’t involve the levels of subterfuge I experienced at the FBI. I could cook if I purchased a taste upgrade. I could learn to blow glass. I could renovate housing for androids and humans. I could collect and sell antiques. The possibilities are limitless.’

“Sure man, whatever you want.” Leo leaned into him a little awkwardly. “Just pick something and give it a try.”

‘I worry that I won’t be able to perform as well as necessary, due to my design flaws.’

“You did better after I got you those upgrades, weren’t you?” Lexi asked.

RK900 nodded. ‘With some modifications.’

“Then you’ll be fine. Any time you struggle, you can create a workaround or adjustment. A bit like humans do. And if you ever need assistance… you know where to find it.” Lexi smiled a bit.

RK900 smiled back shyly and dipped his head to one friend, shuffling closer to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexi: Getting RK900 to deviate is devilishly complicated.  
> Leo: Have you tried telling him to?  
> Lexi: No, that's ridiculous.
> 
> RK900: _This is my emotional support human._

**Author's Note:**

> Lex: *pushing the pull door* Why am I the only one here who understands how the world works!?


End file.
